Family
by Obi the Kid
Summary: Pre-TPM. Non-Slash. Obi-Wan is 17. When Qui-Gon is injured, how will those he cares about react to the accident and to each other?


TITLE: Family  
AUTHOR: Obi the Kid (hlnkid@aol.com)  
RATING: PG  
SUMMARY: Pre-TPM, non-slash. (Obi-Wan is 17) When Qui-Gon is injured, how will those he cares about react to the accident and to each other?  
ARCHIVE: Please ask me first.  
FEEDBACK: Always appreciated.  
MY WEBSITE: http://www.angelfire.com/movies/obithekid/  
DISCLAIMER: The characters and venue of Star Wars are copyrighted to Lucas Films Limited. The characters not recognizable from this venue are copyrighted to Tracy C. Knight. The story is the intellectual property of Tracy C. Knight and is copyrighted to her. She makes no profit from the writing or distribution of this story.  
  
SPECIAL THANKS: To Brenda. For providing the idea for this story. This was something she suggested that might be an interesting idea for me to write and expand on. So, I did. THANKS!!   
  
========  
Family  
========  
  
"Obi-Wan, what happened?" Master Bren Anders said as she rushed in from her physics class to the medical ward after hearing the news. Her dear friend, Qui-Gon Jinn, had been severely injured when he and his apprentice were returning home from their latest mission. Their ship had come under surprise attack and was rocked with repeated blaster fire. One of the cannon-like shots had hit the control panel directly in front of the pilot's seat. Qui-Gon had been thrown backwards from the resulting blast and was left unconscious after slamming into the cockpit door. Somehow his padawan had managed to bring the ship under control, and eluded enemy fire until reinforcements arrived to escort the damaged vessel home.  
  
Now, an hour after he had brought the ship in, Obi-Wan Kenobi paced the corridor outside the medical ward. Bren could see that he was trying desperately to calm himself and keep his boiling emotions under control. The seventeen-year-old student turned in the direction of the voice that called to him. Quickly grabbed in a warm embrace, he held on for dear life.  
  
"We were shot at, and one of the shots hit the pilot controls where Master Qui-Gon was. They kept firing. I did everything I could to avoid the cannon's until help arrived. I don't know exactly how I got back here, but the next thing I knew, they were rushing him into surgery. We were ambushed. And unprepared. I'm sorry Master Bren, I couldn't do anything for him after it happened. I had to get us out of danger. Maybe if I could have..."  
  
"Shhh, Obi-Wan," she comforted, still holding him close. "You did what you had to do. You got him back here as quickly as you could. He'll be okay."  
  
Together they waited. Moving inside to sit down, Bren held tight to Kenobi's clammy hand. Offering comfort and trying to reassure herself. The quietness was interrupted by the arrival of Council members Mace Windu and Plo Kloon. Bren and Obi-Wan rose and bowed to them. Mace immediately questioned the boy.  
  
"We've reviewed the flight chips Padawan Kenobi. Did you not see the Falagan war-ship that de-cloaked off the starboard side? It was in clear view at least sixty seconds before it fired it's first shot. Why did you not react? It was your responsibility to watch for ships approaching from that side, was it not?"  
  
Obi-Wan was caught off-guard by this sudden attack. "Master Windu, I was alert to any ships approaching, but this one...I didn't notice it...until..."  
  
"Until it was too late," Kloon added. "Had you been observant as you should have been, perhaps this attack could have been avoided and your master would not be where he is now. The Council would like to question you further on this matter. Please come with us."  
  
Shaking her head in confusion, Bren stepped in to defend the boy. "Master Kloon, Master Windu. With all due respect, this can be done some other time.. Qui-Gon is still in surgery. Kenobi's place is here. There was no reason for them to anticipate an attack so close to home. All Jedi let their guard drop to some extent once they are on final approach to the planet. Kenobi's actions were not at all different from any other routine flight. And he did manage to get the ship home. Surely you can't blame him for what happened to Qui-Gon."  
  
The masters were not amused by Anders' attempt to side with Kenobi. "We will see you now, Apprentice. Please come with us."  
  
Obi-Wan fought hard against the warring emotions he felt inside. He needed to stay here, his place was with his master. But he couldn't disregard a direct order from the Jedi Council. He looked to Bren. "I'll be back as soon as I can. If you see Master Qui-Gon...."  
  
"Don't worry Obi-Wan, he'll be okay. Go on now."  
  
As the young student made his way down the corridor, he hurried to keep up with the larger strides of the two men in front of him. His nerves were a wreck, his breathing becoming shaky as he entered the Council chambers and prepared to tell his side of the story.  
  
**********  
  
Two hours later, Healer Terran Va'lor found Bren sitting alone in the waiting room. He wondered where Qui-Gon's apprentice was. "Master Anders, where is Kenobi?"  
  
"The Council wanted to talk to him about what happened. How is Qui-Gon?"  
  
"He's in serious condition, but he'll recover. The force of his head hitting the steel door, and the shrapnel that burned into his eyes has caused some temporary blindness. But that should only last a couple days. There is some nerve damage in his shoulder that extends down his right side. Physical therapy will be needed. He'll be here for a few days and then in therapy for a time afterwards, but things look okay. It could have been much worse. Would you like to see him?"  
  
"You have to ask?"  
  
"Right through those doors, room five. He's groggy, but don't let that worry you."  
  
Bren entered the room. Qui-Gon lay on his back with a white bandage covering his eyes. Hearing footsteps, he turned his head. "Obi-Wan?"  
  
A shot of guilt ripped through Bren as she tried to prepare to tell Qui-Gon what Obi-Wan was going through right now. "No Qui, it's me."  
  
"Bren," the relieved master breathed. "Is Obi-Wan with you?"  
  
"No. He'll be here shortly."  
  
"Where is he? Is he okay? He wasn't hurt was he?" Concern for his apprentice brought the big master more awake and he pulled upright to lean against the stacked pillows behind his back.  
  
"He's fine. The Council wanted to speak with him."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"The accident. They think he could have prevented it from happening."  
  
"What? That is ridiculous. I didn't see the ship that fired on us until it was too late. How could he have seen it? When did they come for him?"  
  
Glancing at the chrono, Bren saw that the boy had been gone for quite a while. "Over two hours."  
  
"Two hours? What are they interrogating him or something?"  
  
"I don't know Qui. I tried to get them to wait until after he saw you, but he didn't want to make them any more aggravated than they already were. I'm sure he's doing okay. How are you feeling?"  
  
"Other than the fact the I can't see and my right side is on fire? Just fine. I would like to speak with Obi-Wan. Could you see what you can find out?"  
  
Just as Bren was about to leave, the apprentice in question entered the room. He looked like he'd been through hell. He absently wiped at the drying tears evident on his cheeks as he approached the bed. "Master?"  
  
Qui-Gon let out a deep breath. "Padawan. Come here."  
  
"Master you can't see. I'm sorry, this is my..."  
  
"No Obi-Wan," he replied as he reached blindly for his student's hand. "This is not your fault. Are you okay?"  
  
"Yes, Master."  
  
Despite his blindness, Qui-Gon knew his apprentice to be lying. "Obi-Wan, the truth. What's going on?"  
  
Obi-Wan sat down on the stool next to the bed and grabbed the older man's hand. "They blame me for the accident, Master. I didn't know that ship was there. I honestly didn't. I was alert and looking ahead of me, but it all happened so fast. I didn't do anything that I haven't done so many times before." The already wavering voice was becoming panicky and Qui-Gon knew he had to work to calm the boy.  
  
"I know, Padawan. They are just looking for a scapegoat. They need something or someone to blame. You are a convenient target. We'll get through this."  
  
Not knowing how else to respond, Obi-Wan's reply was automatic. "Yes, Master."  
  
***********  
  
The next day, Bren Anders was called to the Council Chambers. She was greeted by Mace Windu. "You have questioned our interrogation of Padawan Kenobi, we would like to show you the reason for our doubts about his truthfulness in this matter." The chip played, and Bren watched the enemy ship appear suddenly. There was no reaction from either Kenobi or Jinn. They had no idea the ship was there until it began firing on them a minute later. Yet it was in the clear line of site. The younger Jedi should have seen it.  
  
"You understand now why we have been harsh with him. His failure to act had almost deadly consequences."  
  
"Yes, I see. If you will excuse me gentlemen." She bowed and left the room.  
  
**********  
  
When Bren re-entered Qui-Gon's room, she found Obi-Wan curled up in the chair next to the bed, still holding his master's hand. She felt sorry for the young Jedi, but at the same time she felt anger towards him. "Obi-Wan!"  
  
Kenobi snapped to attention. Qui-Gon also awoke from his light slumber and turned his bandaged face in that direction.   
  
"Yes, Master Bren. What's wrong?"  
  
"Why didn't you see that ship?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"It was there, in plain site. Why didn't you see it? Are you trying to intentionally hurt your master?"  
  
"What? No, of course not."  
  
Qui-Gon broke in. "What a minute Bren, this is not his fault. I should have seen it to, but I didn't. We weren't expecting that attack. This is not Obi-Wan's fault."  
  
"Maybe not, but it doesn't look good. What were you thinking Kenobi?"  
  
"I...uh...No! This is not my fault. I just didn't see the ship. I...." He released Qui-Gon's hand, got up and hurried from the room, leaving Qui-Gon stunned.   
  
"Obi-Wan! Bren, what is this all about? Why the sudden change in you? You know Obi-Wan would never intentionally hurt me. What did Mace say to you?"  
  
"He showed me the evidence. The ship appeared and Obi-Wan didn't react. If he had, you wouldn't be in this state right now. I'm sorry, this is just hard for me to see you like this. I love you very much, and I don't like to see you in pain. Maybe I am overreacting, I just need some time to think this through."  
  
"I think you do. I love you too Bren, but I don't want Obi-Wan to feel responsible for this. The Council has already turned against him, he can't afford to lose your support as well. Please don't do this to him."  
  
She took several deep breaths as the held her friends hand tight to her chest. "I will talk to him. You should rest. I'll be back to see you later this evening."  
  
***********  
  
Obi-Wan had hidden himself in the corner of his bedroom. Knees drawn to his chest, he was attempting to meditate in the most awkward position. **This is not my fault. Why is everyone against me? I didn't see that ship coming. It just happened. I suppose Master Bren has spoken with Qui-Gon by now. I wonder if he'll blame me as well.**  
  
There was a chime at the door. Obi-Wan spoke hushed words under his breath. "Go away." But the persistent intruder didn't leave, and the chime sounded once more. Finally after a few moments had passed, all was quiet again. The boy figured whoever is was had finally given up. Then the door to his bedroom opened. He tried to keep still, maybe they wouldn't notice him.   
  
"Obi-Wan?" Bren's tone was soft. She saw Kenobi cringing in the corner, and slowly knelt down in front of him. "Obi-Wan," she paused to compose herself for a few seconds, then continued. "I'm sorry for what I said. I was out of line. I know you would never hurt Qui-Gon. Can you forgive me for my behavior?"  
  
There was a small nod in reply. Obi-Wan wanted to forgive, but a part of him was furious at her for the previous accusations. She had no right to do what she did in front of Qui-Gon. And he resented her for that. Yet he also knew that she would be a key part of Qui-Gon's recovery, and that he would have to learn to share his time with his master during that recovery, no matter what his feelings towards Bren at the moment. But could he share Qui-Gon with someone who accused him of intentionally trying to hurt him?  
  
As he got up, he wanted to ask her why. Why had she attacked him as she did? But he thought about Qui-Gon, and the last thing he wanted was to create a rift between the two most important people in the Jedi Master's life. Giving Bren an uninspired hug, he told her he needed to rest, and asked to be left alone to do so.   
  
"Okay, you let me know if you need anything."  
  
"I will, thank you."  
  
**********  
  
Approaching Qui-Gon's room the following morning, Obi-Wan heard laughter filling the hall. He opened the door to see Bren and Qui-Gon engaged in a game of some sort that was forcing them both to break into hysterics. Jealousy filtered through the padawan's mind. He cleared his throat as he moved inside the room.  
  
"Oh, Obi-Wan. Did you rest well?"  
  
"I suppose so Master Bren. I can come back later if you two want some time alone."  
  
Qui-Gon immediately spoke up. "Nonsense. Come sit with me, Padawan," he spat out between laughs. "You ran off last night...is everything okay?"  
  
**Is everything okay? How can he sit there and say that to my face? No, everything is not okay. You are blind after almost being killed, I've been interrogated three times already...and...** As much as he wanted to say those words, his reply was simple. "Yes, Master."  
  
"Lying to your master is not wise Obi-Wan. I can always tell when you are not being honest with me. Bren, could you excuse us please?" She nodded, gave the apprentice a short glance and walked out. "Padawan, talk to me. You and Bren are not on the best of terms right now. Even without my sight, I can see that. What she said yesterday bothered you more than you will admit. She told me she apologized to you. She did, right?"  
  
"Yes, Master, she did. It's just...it's nothing."  
  
"It's not nothing. I sense a conflict in you, Padawan. Anger, confusion, and...jealousy? Obi-Wan are you jealous of she and I?"  
  
"No, Master."  
  
"And still you lie." Qui-Gon searched for his student hand. "Padawan, you know how much you mean to me, right?"  
  
Obi-Wan nodded, before remembering that Qui-Gon's eyes were still bandaged. "Yes, Master."  
  
"And you know how much Bren means to me."  
  
"Yes, Master."  
  
"And as important as she is to me, you will always come first. You are my apprentice. My responsibility. No matter what happens, you are most important. Understand?"  
  
"Yes, Master."  
  
"Can you say anything else other than 'yes, Master'?"  
  
"I should go now, Master. I need to...."  
  
"Need to what?"  
  
"I just need to go. I'll be back later." With that, Obi-Wan sprinted out the door.  
  
Healer Terran wandered in a few minutes later. "What was that all about? I am thinking that things between the three of you are not as they should be."  
  
"I don't know. Bren accused Obi-Wan, as did the Council of being at fault for this. Everyone seems to be centering on him rather than those who actually fired on us. And now he's...Force! Why did this have to happen?"  
  
"I'm not sure, but I have a feeling things around here are about to get very uncomfortable."  
  
**************  
  
And as the healer predicted, things did get worse. Although Obi-Wan and Bren were being civil to each other, it was obvious that there were problems. Whenever one entered Qui-Gon's room, the other would leave. They hardly even acknowledged the other. Qui-Gon was getting frustrated. His sight had not yet returned, and the fact that he could not see what was happening around him made things worse. Terran assured him that he would regain his vision. But he could do nothing to help the brewing tension between Qui-Gon's two regular visitors.   
  
To make matters worse, the Council had again called the apprentice to their chambers to get further information from him. Their questioning left the young man angered and with a sense of guilt that he had not felt before. He was actually beginning to believe that he was at fault. They were embedding things into his mind to such a degree that his thinking was becoming clouded and his side of the story began to change. He stormed out of the chambers and began wandering the temple.  
  
When he didn't show up at his normal time to sit with Qui-Gon, the older knight became worried. It was unlike Obi-Wan to not keep in contact. He knew things between he and Bren had been tense, but he didn't think it would keep him away from visiting. "Terran, have you heard from Obi-Wan?"  
  
"No, I haven't seen him all day. I am gonna prop you up here Qui-Gon. Take off those bandages and see what we have."  
  
He pulled the cloth away from Qui-Gon's eyes and was pleased at what he saw. The bruising was just about gone. "Do you see anything?"  
  
"Light. I see light. Everything else is blurry."  
  
"Good, that's what I expected. If my expertise is right, that should clear up in a few hours and by tomorrow morning, you'll have full vision restored."  
  
"Wonderful, but that doesn't solve the problem of my missing apprentice. What's been going on between he and Bren? I can only hear them reacting to the other, and feel a bit of what Obi-Wan is feeling."  
  
"I'm not too sure Qui-Gon," the healer replied. "But it's not friendly. Oh, and he did have to go before the Council again today. Maybe that's upset him further. You know how brutal they can be."  
  
"Why can't they leave him alone? He's a seventeen-year-old boy, not a Jedi Master. These things happen. I DIDN'T SEE THAT DAMN SHIP EITHER!"  
  
Just then, Bren walked in, expecting to see Obi-Wan at Qui-Gon's side. Instead she saw her friend upset and yelling at Terran. "What's going on? Why are you two fighting?"  
  
"We're not. I'm sorry Terran. I didn't mean to use you as a sounding board. Bren, have you seen Obi-Wan?"  
  
"Not since this morning, why? Hey, you got the bandages off. You can see?"  
  
"Not quite yet, but it's getting better. I don't know where he is."  
  
She shrugged, "He's been having a hard time with all this, maybe he just needs some time away."  
  
"No, Obi-Wan wouldn't leave without telling me. He knows better. I want to know what's going on between you and he. You never talk to each other, you aren't even in the same room for more than ten seconds. What are you not telling me?"  
  
Sitting down at her friend's bedside, Bren saw the concern in his face. She had to come clean with him. "We're not getting along at all Qui. It started a week ago when you were brought in and I accused him of being at fault. I went to look for him that evening and found him tucked away in his room, hiding in the corner. I did apologize to him, but I don't think he took it to heart. He's resentful towards me for that and for spending my free time with you. I know I should try and talk to him about it, but he doesn't seem to be very talkative lately. Surely you've noticed that about him in the last few days."  
  
"Yes, he says very little when he's here. Just takes my hand and lays his head down on the edge of the bed. I thought he just wanted to be close to someone, but maybe he's afraid to face me. Thinking that all of this has happened because of him. It's not his fault Bren. Please know that."  
  
"I do know that Qui. I let my feelings, my anger, get the better of me and I went after the easiest target. Force, why didn't I think before I took it out on him? I'll go find him."  
  
He nodded. "Okay. Let me know that he's safe. Please."  
  
"I will."  
  
************  
  
Bren checked every place she could think of in her search for Kenobi. She asked his friends, and went to the usual padawan hang outs. No sign of Obi-Wan. After three hours, she stopped to think of where she hadn't hit yet, and the answer was right there. **Why didn't I check his quarters first? Good thinking Bren. Obi-Wan you better be there, because if you're not, I don't think your master is ever going to speak to me again.**  
  
She punched in the lock code and opened the door to the apartment. Looking in the padawan's bedroom, she found it to be empty. As was every other room in the place...except one. The door to Qui-Gon's room was shut. Knocking before entering, she peeked in and found the lost apprentice. He was lying on his side, tangled in several blankets, and buried deep in Qui-Gon's bed. Smiling as she sat down on the edge of the bed, she hated to wake him, but it was necessary. She shook his shoulder gently. "Obi-Wan? Obi-Wan wake up. Qui-Gon is worried about you."  
  
Heavy eyes fluttered briefly and a moan escaped the boy's lips.  
  
"Obi-Wan, wake up."  
  
Groaning in protest, he forced his mind awake. "Huh?"  
  
Bren pulled the blankets down and found the padawan's tunics to be soaking wet. "Obi-Wan, come on. Why are your clothes all wet?"  
  
"Rain. Went for a walk in the rain," he muttered.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"The Council. You. Qui-Gon. It's my fault. I know that now."  
  
"No, it's not. I was wrong to accuse you. So very wrong." She pulled the blankets all the way down, and began to strip him out of his wet clothes. "I was doing that out of anger and my own frustration. The Council just needs a reason for the accident. Don't worry about them."  
  
Obi-Wan shivered as his upper tunic was removed. Now almost fully awake, he looked Master Bren in the eye. "I was jealous of you. You and Qui-Gon were always in good spirits, then I would enter the room and everything changed. I was mad because you've been spending so much time with him. I wanted...I needed his reassurance after this, and it seemed as though I couldn't get any time alone with him."  
  
Leaving the room for a short second to grab some dry clothes for the boy, Bren then returned to his bedside. "Sit up." Obi-Wan did as instructed, and moved to a nearby chair. She pulled a clean tunic over him, and did the same for his pants. Then stripped the bed of the wet sheets. "Why didn't you say something Obi-Wan? I would have left you two alone. I don't mean to intrude on your time, but unless you tell me, I don't know. Stand up." Working to straighten the tunics and make him look half-way presentable, she fixed him up while she continued talking. "He's been worried. That's why he sent me after you. The bandages are off. He's beginning to regain the use of his eyes."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, and he wants to see you. But before we go, we need to clear the air between us. I don't like being at odds with you. Obi-Wan, I love you as if you were my own padawan. We can't allow something like this to come between us. If this had been worse, the only way we would have gotten through it would be with the support of the other. What we have is too special to let this get in the way. Can you forgive me and we'll start over?"  
  
Obi-Wan paused to reflect on the past week. He was just as much to blame for this wedge driven between the pair as Master Bren was. How could he not forgive her? She had been there with him since he was thirteen, looking after him when Qui-Gon was hurt or sent off on a solo-mission. Just because he was getting older, didn't mean he needed to push her away because he felt jealous of the time she was spending with his master. "Can you forgive me for my behavior? I would like to start again. Master Qui-Gon will need us both until he's back on his feet."  
  
She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around the apprentice. "Let's forget the last week and move ahead. As you say, Qui-Gon will need us during his recovery."  
  
Suddenly concerned, Obi-Wan pulled away. "What about the Council?"  
  
"I have a feeling your master is going to have words with them in the next couple days for what they've put you through. I wouldn't let them get to you. Come on, I told Qui-Gon I would check in with him if I found you. Let's go see him."  
  
***********  
  
Qui-Gon looked towards the door when his padawan entered. He saw a blurred version of him, but he knew exactly who it was. "Obi-Wan!"  
  
The boy smiled as he saw his master's bandage-free face for the first time in a week. Quickly, he rushed to Qui-Gon's side and took his hand. "Master, you look well. What can you see?"  
  
"Well, let's see, you look like a big brown blur. But that's better than the big black nothing that I was seeing before. Terran thinks that by tomorrow, my eyesight will be back to normal."  
  
"That's great, Master."  
  
"Where have you been Obi-Wan? You should have checked in with me."  
  
Obi-Wan broke eye contact. "I'm sorry, Mmaster. The Council requested to see me again, and after that I just need to walk. A session with them in the state I am in now only serves to upset me. I don't think they like me. And the way they say your name, it doesn't seem as if they like you either."  
  
Qui-Gon laughed out loud at the honesty of the remark. He'd known for years that the Council and he were never on the best of terms, but now they were seeing a younger version of him in his padawan. "Get used to it, Obi-Wan. Because once I speak with them about their actions during the past week, they will despise you and I even more. Now, you and Bren? Are things okay there?"  
  
"Yes, Master. She and I had a talk after I got in from the rain."  
  
"The rain?"  
  
"Yes. After I left the Council, I wandered around the city for a while. I got a little wet. Then fell asleep in your bed."  
  
"You did?"  
  
"That's where Master Bren found me. She got me cleaned up and we talked about the things that we needed to. It's okay now. We were both to blame for how we were acting. And we won't let something like that come between us again. I promise."  
  
Qui-Gon squeezed the smaller hand. "Good. She loves you very much Obi-Wan, as do I. Remember that. Would you mind keeping me company tonight? It's so quiet around here at night. I could use a friendly presence."  
  
"I would be glad to, Master. This chair is quite comfortable."  
  
"I can see that," Qui-Gon replied as he shifted to the right slightly. "But, there is plenty of room here." He patted the small area beside him on the bed.  
  
"Master, aren't I a little to old to need the comfort of my master to make it through the night?"  
  
"Perhaps, but I'm not to old to need the comfort of my padawan after a hellish week."  
  
Grinning, Obi-Wan removed his robe and settled in next to his master. "These beds are much softer than I remember. They're actually, dare I say, comfortable."  
  
"You say that because you've only been lying on it for thirty seconds," Qui-Gon replied gently as he used his left hand to pull half of the blanket over the teenager. "But I am beginning to see why you hate this place so much."  
  
Obi-Wan buried his face in Qui-Gon's side. He didn't realize how exhausted he was until he allowed himself to relax finally. Qui-Gon wrapped his arm around the youngster's back, softly rubbing in small circles. "It's been a long week my Padawan. I for one will be glad to get out of here as soon as Terran sets me free."  
  
"But, you have therapy, Master, to regain complete movement in your right side. Won't he keep you here through part of that?" The words were muffled, but clear enough for the older Jedi to hear.  
  
"Not if I can help it. If I can convince him that you...and Bren, are willing to offer your time, then I may just get out of here sooner."  
  
Obi-Wan lifted his head for a moment. "I think that can be arranged."  
  
"Good," Qui-Gon answered as the boy buried his face once more. "But we'll have plenty of time to talk about that tomorrow. I am thinking you've been lacking in your training since I've been here. You're starting to look a little flabby around the mid-section. A nice, solid work-out will do wonders. Maybe Master Jerra will let you work with Taj tomorrow. How about that idea?" He paused. There was no response. "Obi-Wan?" Looking down and to the left, the big Jedi found his apprentice to be snoring quietly, his side rising and falling with each breath. "Sure, I'll let you off the hook this time. Only because I don't have the heart to wake you. Soon enough, I will be well. And then, my Obi-Wan, you will be in for it."  
  
Eventually Qui-Gon's hand stilled on his student's back. His eyes faltered a few times before closing all together. Content to let the blackness take him, he let his head fall to one side as he fell victim to the unconscious world.  
  
Terran padded in a bit later to check on his patient. He was careful not to disturb the rest of either Jedi. He was mildly startled by an almost muted sound behind him. "Master Bren," he whispered as he nodded slowly. "It's kind of late for you to be here, isn't it?"  
  
"It is, but I never heard back from Obi-Wan, so I thought I'd check on him before I called it night. How is Qui-Gon?"  
  
"He's doing well. His spirits have improved since you and Kenobi settled your differences. I could see that when he was talking with Obi-Wan a while ago. But, things are moving forward now. I will let them sleep. Goodnight, Master Anders."  
  
"Goodnight, Terran." She stood at the bedside of the master/padawan pair and lightly ran a hand through Obi-Wan's hair. "Jealousy is such an ugly emotion, Obi-Wan. I think we both learned something from this. And our friendship will only strengthen from that lesson." Leaning down, she pressed a kiss to Obi-Wan's temple, then squeezed Qui-Gon's hand. "Sleep well my friends." A moment later, she was gone.  
  
*********  
  
Qui-Gon's recovery proceeded as planned. With Obi-Wan and Bren's help, he had regained ninety percent mobility in his right side within two weeks after he was released from the healer's care. And within the month he was cleared for field work.   
  
It was late one afternoon when he stood to the side of the sparring gym watching Obi-Wan spar with his good friend, Taj Elim. They were getting instruction from Taj's master, Jerra Derson. Qui-Gon smiled with pride at the improvement that his apprentice was showing with each passing day. He turned in the direction of the shorter Jedi who came to stand beside him.   
  
"He looks good out there Qui. You might have competition soon for that 'best swordsman in the Order' title you hold."  
  
"I hold no such title Bren. At least not officially." He went silent for a few minutes to watch the relentless energy of his padawan as he landed several points in the match with Taj. "So, things between you and he are okay?"  
  
"Yeah, there are no hard feelings. It's something that just took off, and neither of us really knew how to deal with it. It wasn't easy for us to see you in the condition you were in. The Council got me riled and it just exploded from there. Never again though. That is our promise to each other and to you. Next time, we face this head on."  
  
"Next time? I certainly hope that I am not back in that ward anytime soon. Those beds are murder on my back."   
  
They watched Obi-Wan bow before Taj and the instructing master, before he ran from the center of the gym to greet Qui-Gon.  
  
"Hi Master Bren, Master. I did well out there."  
  
"You are learning to anticipate your opponents moves, rather than aggressively attacking him. I am most impressed, Padawan. Now, get cleaned up, we three are going to enjoy a special dinner this evening. During which we will be planning our vacation."  
  
Obi-Wan's face lit up. "Really? When?"  
  
"Soon. Bren has never taken a vacation with us before, so it's time we invite her along. That okay with you. Obi-Wan?"  
  
The boy turned to Bren. "Yes, Master. I would like nothing more."  
  
"Good, now off to the showers."  
  
"Yes, Master." Obi-Wan ran off, meeting Taj halfway and then racing him into the changing room.  
  
Qui-Gon moved to stand before Bren and grabbed her in a warm embrace. "I am glad to see you two happy and getting along so well. You are my family. My only family. And I love you both very much."  
  
Slightly taken aback from hearing this sudden admission from her friend, Bren didn't really know how to respond. But she managed a few words. "Seems the three of us are lucky to have found each other."  
  
"Yes. If luck is what you want to call it. I believe it is the will of the Force that brought us all together. And we shouldn't question that."  
  
Bren pulled away and looked into the cobalt eyes of her friend. "Is that why the vacation together?"  
  
"Obi-Wan is getting older and more experienced with each mission," he sighed. "It won't be long and we will be given the most difficult missions the Council can find. We will have less time to get away. Less time to spend in just the company of the other. Who knows when we might have another chance really relax. I want time with him, and with you. He's so eager to move ahead and focus on what's around the corner, rather than concentrating on the moment. This will give him a chance to not worry about any of that. Sometimes he's so uptight, so tense and serious. To watch him relax and enjoy life for a change is good not only for him, but also for me."  
  
"Just the opposite of Xanatos." She hesitated as she brought up the name of Qui-Gon's dark apprentice. But she felt no resentment from Qui-Gon for mentioning him.   
  
"Yes. Xanatos was never able to let anything go. A vacation with him was filled with more stress than our most testing missions. Eventually, we stopped taking them all together. He was my apprentice, but I don't think he was ever truly a friend. Obi-Wan is both. He is by no means perfect, he does indeed have his many flaws. But I have no doubt of his dedication to the Order, as well as his devotion to me." Wrapping an arm around Bren and walking out of the gym, he continued. "You know how fast they grow up. I intend to make the rest of our years together, the most meaningful of my life."  
  
As if on cue, Obi-Wan came sprinting out of the gym, towel wrapped around his waist. Padawan braid flying. In close pursuit, Taj was running after him, yelling something to the likes of, 'you're dead Kenobi.' Obi-Wan was laughing hysterically the entire time. They rounded the corner and were gone from sight. Bren couldn't help but grin, and caught Qui-Gon doing the same.  
  
"Growing up huh? I don't think you'll have to worry about that anytime soon."  
  
"No, I suppose not. We better go find out what Obi-Wan did, before Taj does actually kill him. I would hate to have to explain that one to Yoda."  
  
Together they headed off in the same direction as the two apprentices. Qui-Gon was content. After a recent struggle, life was good. And the master could only guess what lie ahead, for he and for those who meant so much to him.  
  
END  
  
1  
  
  
13 


End file.
